dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Ogre
} |name = Ogre |race = Darkspawn |image = ogre commander.jpg |px = 270px |rank = Lieutenant, Boss, Elite Boss |variations = Armored ogre Armored ogre alpha Ogre Ogre alpha Ogre commander Risen ogre |location = Corypheus's Prison - Farele's Floor Corypheus's Prison - Tower Base Tower of Ishal Templar's Nightmare Deep Roads Denerim (Final Battle) Vigil's Keep Vigil's Keep - Deep Roads |appearances = Dragon Age: The Calling Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age Journeys Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age Legends Dragon Age II Heroes of Dragon Age Dragon Age: Inquisition The Descent}} Ogres are the massive, brutish shock troopers of the darkspawn horde. Dwarfing their darkspawn brethren, ogres attack opponents with brute force and monumental strength, acting as living siege weapons. Standing above even the normal ogres are the ogre alphas; these monstrosities are no larger, but are far stronger, and are usually accompanied by shrieks. They are noted as particularly formidable foes because of their immense strength, speed, and exceptional cruelty. Wardens recommend caution fighting them because they are known to regenerate from non-fatal wounds within minutes. Fortunately, ogres are a rare sight on the surface, with a maximum of a hundred accompanying the darkspawn horde during blights. They are even uncommon in the Deep Roads, where they are sometimes observed hunting alone or in small groups. Background Ogres are born from broodmothers who were once female Qunari. Ogres have appeared in previous Blights, prior to the arrival of the Qunari at Par Vollen. This is believed to be the result of a colony of Kossith having settled in the southern Korcari Wilds before having been overrun by the darkspawn, resulting in the creation of the first ogres. Trivia * When the killing blow to an ogre is from a melee attack there will usually be a special death animation. This is a mixed blessing, as the character performing the animation is still vulnerable to attack, yet cannot move or otherwise take actions until the animation is complete. * A statue of an ogre can be found in Mass Effect 2 through the Kasumi - Stolen Memory downloadable content. * In Dragon Age II, Qunari were given horns, and their skin color became more akin to that of the ogres. According to David Gaider, this was the initial intent,Gaider, David. "Why do ogres exist in Thedas before the Qunari arrival?". and the reason why they did not implement the horns was that Sten would be unable to wear a helmet.Gaider, David. "Opinions about the art direction." * Like the rest of the Darkspawn, the ogre underwent a redesign for Dragon Age II. The ogre's is the least extreme of the redesigns, being restricted to skin and armor appearance. * In Dragon Age: Inquisition - The Descent the ogre underwent a further slight redesign, the face becoming more skeletal in appearance. * Banter between the Iron Bull and Blackwall reveal that the Ben-Hassrath are disturbed by the existence of ogres due to their apparent connection to the Qunari, and thus wish to gather more information about them. Gallery Ogre illustration.jpg|Concept art for Dragon Age: Origins Conceptart007.jpg|Ogre Concept art for Dragon Age II Dragon-age-2-mac-5-screenshot.jpg|An Ogre from Dragon Age II possesed ogre commander.jpg|The Dark Theurge in spiritual form of Ogre Commander Ogre (HoDA).png|An Ogre in Heroes of Dragon Age Uthkiel the Crusher.jpg|Uthkiel the Crusher Dragon Age Ogre Fight by tycarey.jpg|Ogre Concept From Dragon Age Table Top RPG by Green Ronin Ogre DAI Image.png|An Ogre in Dragon Age: Inquisition See also References External links * Dragon Age: Journeys Category:Creatures Category:Dragon Age: The Calling creatures Category:Dragon Age: Origins creatures Category:Dragon Age Journeys creatures Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening creatures Category:Dragon Age II creatures Category:Dragon Age Legends creatures Category:Legacy creatures Category:Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker creatures Category:Heroes of Dragon Age creatures Category:Darkspawn Category:Ogres